Infusion therapy generally involves the administration of a medication intravenously. When performing a typical infusion therapy, one or more infusion therapy device (e.g. tubing sets) are used. Oftentimes, during infusion therapy, the end of the tubing set is left exposed to non-sterile surfaces such as when a syringe is removed from a male luer end of the tubing set. For example, when the end of the tubing set is exposed, the patient or nurse may touch the end, or the end may come in contact with non-sterile bedding, table, or floor surfaces.
Although it is required to clean the hub or needless connector end of the tubing set, it is not required to clean the other end which is typically a male luer. Disinfection caps are increasingly being used to disinfect the ends of infusion therapy devices such as needleless connectors, IV sets, or short extension tubing. Such caps generally include foam soaked with alcohol which contacts surfaces of the port when the cap is connected to the port. Various problems exist when using these caps. For example, the alcohol soaked foam only contacts exterior surfaces of the access port. Also, once a cap is placed on a port, the alcohol in the cap evaporates quickly.